


Dot's Secret

by OneOverClover



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Commission-centric, Dot is a badass, Ficlet, Gen, Why waste time say lot word when few word do trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOverClover/pseuds/OneOverClover
Summary: The Hargreeves family has left Dallas, but there's still a lot of work for the commission to do on the farm. Dot has something up her sleeve.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dot's Secret

The Hargreeves siblings disappear from the Texas farm in a flash of light, and Dot feels a tear slide down her face. She’s always been a sucker for happy endings. Wiping her eyes, she turns and sighs at the field of bodies being cleaned up and cataloged by other members of the commission. Mass casualty events are a messy business. It’s going to take weeks to finalize all the paperwork.

There’s only one body Dot cares to see for herself. Using a match, she lights an old lantern she finds hanging on the outside of the barn. Inside, lying in the hay, she finds it. The body of The Handler stares glassy eyed into the abyss. As tacky in death as she was in life.

Dot gives the corpse a good swift kick to the ribs with the pointed toe of her shoe. No reaction. She wasn’t expecting one. She just wanted the satisfaction. Bending to set the lantern down, she hikes up her own skirt feeling for the knife holstered on her thigh. The sharp blade reflects the lantern light beautifully. Flipping the handle over in her fist, she jabs the knife into The Handler’s abdomen. It’s been a long time since Dot has carved someone up. Oh, the days of her youth!

The steel cuts through both flesh and clothing like butter as she slices downward. The blade kept meticulously sharp because, well, once an assassin, always an assassin. When a suitable opening is made, Dot plunges a hand into the cavity. Her fingers wriggle amongst the guts until they grip onto her target.

Quickly, she jerks her hand from the corpse and opens her grasp to inspect her prize. It’s weak and covered in blood, but somehow still managing to flop pathetically in her palm.

A wide, friendly grin spreads across her face. “A.J. Carmichael, you are a _survivor_.” She checks over her shoulder to make sure no other commission members have entered the barn. “But your mission isn’t over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really inspired by some of the ficlets in this fandom, and decided to challenge myself to write one. It's quite tricky to come to a satisfying conclusion with just a few hundred words, but quite fun!


End file.
